Prelude to War (arc)
Prelude to War is the first arc in Commander_One Productions' ROBLOX Doctor Who series. Summary Tensions throughout the universe rise as the Second Great Time War slowly begins to commence across the universe, but it but unknown to the Thirteenth Doctor and the Time Lords, that the Master is beginning his plans to start the war and takeover Northern Gallifrey in the process.. Plot A Dalek Situation The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS as he crash lands on the Earth. After repairing his TARDIS, the Doctor goes to a new location, which turns out to be a Dalek fleet. After escaping the fleet he goes on more travels. The Man in the Pandorica The Thirteenth Doctor lands at Stonehenge, he goes down the secret passage he had discovered during The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang. While in the underground area, he rescues a man stuck inside the Pandorica, the Doctor leaves and goes on more adventures. Afterlife The Thirteenth Doctor is travelling in the TARDIS until he accidentally lands at Darillium. He corrects this by landing at Earth the next time. When he exits the TARDIS he remembers the death of his companions Zack and Silver. A TARDIS suddenly hits the Doctor knocking him out briefly, after getting up, the Doctor crawls into the TARDIS but before he can analyse his wound he is mysteriously teleported to a strange building. Rose Tyler The Thirteenth Doctor has been transported to a prison of some sort. When he arrives a phone rings near a staircase, the caller is claiming to be Rose Tyler, which the Doctor does not believe until she says the words he first said to her.. "Run." The call is cut off by a mysterious man calling the Doctor. The Doctor hangs up and calls Rose back. A guest is transported to the realm the Doctor is in, the Doctor steals a vortex manipulator and goes to Earth. The Vortex Manipulator is lost half way and is dropped to Rose, who is currently on the same Dalek ship as seen in A Dalek Situation. The Doctor passes out in front of the person who called him. Battle of the Daleks The Thirteenth Doctor is talking to ??? on the Earth after being teleported there by the vortex manipulator he took from a Guest. Suddenly, Rose calls the Doctor, on the call Daleks could be heard in the background. ??? and the Doctor uses a TARDIS key to go his TARDIS. The Doctor crashes into the Dalek fleet, causing a lot of damage. The Doctor finds Rose, who is taking pictures of the Dalek plans. The laser on the ship is pointing to the Earth, so the Doctor reflects the laser using the ship's controls as the Daleks arrive to the console area. The Doctor is shot in the back by a Dalek as he enters the TARDIS with Rose, while leaving ??? behind. The Doctor attempts to fly the TARDIS but stumbles as he looks as his glowing hands. The Doctor begins to regenerate but the TARDIS absorbs all the energy of the regeneration. ??? breaks into the TARDIS and locks the doors as all of the regeneration energy out of the Doctor is depleted. ??? has regenerated as well. The Doctor then collapses onto a chair in the console room as the Daleks begin shooting at the TARDIS. The Doctor wakes up eventually as the TARDIS goes into the time vortex. Year of the Doctor The Thirteenth Doctor is on trial for violating the rules of time. The Doctor didn't realise that by reflecting the laser of the Dalek fleet caused a rupture in another timeline. ??? shows up as a person to testify against the Doctor because the Doctor attempted to leave him while they were both regenerating. As a punishment the Doctor is sent to Earth stuck in a future incarnation's body as his current body is in a coma while being held by the School of Time Lords. The Doctor stays on Earth for a year and is reverted to his thirteenth self. A Dark Day The Doctors discover that ??? is actually the Master in disguise and that he was plotting the destruction and rule over Gallifrey by starting another Time War. The Master was then hired by the Time Lord council to apprehend the Thirteenth Doctor to be a soldier for the war. But not knowing that the Master isn't on their side anymore... and never was..... A Other World The Eleventh Doctor is travelling through space, he gets a call from Rose but doesn't see it on accident. He then goes through a time rift and looks for his TARDIS which has set itself coordinates that leads to a barn on Gallifrey... Episode list